I Looked Back
by devinnnmarmar20
Summary: "No!" I screamed out as the last of my team… No, my FRIENDS were devoured by the man eating titans right in front of me. I fell to my knees and covered my ears to try to muffle up their life pleading cries… I wouldn't dare to look up at the people that were pleading for my help. I mean I knew I was strong physically but mentally, I was so weak. Eren x OC! ***Rating may change***
1. Chapter 1

"No!" I screamed out as the last of my team… No, my FRIENDS were devoured by man-eating titans right in front of me. I fell to my knees and covered my ears to try to muffle out their life pleading cries…

"NO! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"LAYLA! PLEASE HELP ME!"

I wouldn't dare to look up at the people that were pleading for my help. I mean I knew I was strong physically but mentally, I was so weak. And at the wrong moment my mind was doubting my physical abilities. It said I couldn't save them all, at least not all at the same time. Then it was then I realized that there was no way I could save them. I would once again be the reason for someone's death. Because behind my tough; strong bluff was really a weak, frail girl.

Oh sorry… Maybe I should start from the beginning. Before I joined the survey corps, met the love of my life, and started training to fight titans; who I hated entirely.

My name is Layla Abelia and as far back as I could remember my family was the perfect and normal family around. Well I mean the most normal you could find inside the walls of Maria; where titans were just outside scratching the walls in attempt of trying to reach us humans inside.

I had my loving mother, strong father, older brother Samuel, and younger sister Annabelle. Up until I was five years old everything thing was normal in my family, my one year old sister sat on the rug in front of the fireplace babbling to herself, my nine year old brother was just walking in from a trip into town, and my mother was working away in the kitchen preparing dinner.

There was knocks at the door and I quickly rushed to open it before Samuel could. I open the door to see a friend of my mother's with a concerned yet hopeful face.

"Hi sweetie!" She forcefully smiled at me, "Tell your mother that your father is back."

I smiled so big and rushed into the kitchen, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is back from outside the walls!"

Yes, my father is a member of the Survey Corps. Why would he joined a group that dangerous with a family at home? Well my father has had this vision of some sorts; that we humans are the ones that are supposed to be superior in this world and not the titans, he believes that the titans devour us is not because to ease hunger but to get rid of the other creature in this world that can be on top of everything else, meaning that we were standing in their way. And so to make that vision a reality he has joined the Survey Corps and has been apart of it since even Samuel was born.

My mother smiled back at me and mirrored the same expression as her friend's, "Lets go meet them at the gate then." She scooped up Annabelle and Samuel and I followed her out the door with her friend walking right next to us as we made our way to the gate separating us from the titans.

We made it to the large gate and pushed through the already large crowd to wait for my father. The Survey Corps line of troops into Wall Maria began with the two leading Captains followed by the remaining members. Everyone gasped when they saw that the troops were badly hurt with horror-stricken eyes, not one person was unharmed. And then not but five minutes later the gate shut behind the last of the members.

Wait? Where was my father? I hoped I missed him but still didn't see him in the short line. I looked up at my mother for an explanation but to only see tears running down her face uncontrollably. No! He had to be alive! My father was strong, brave, and determined to stay alive for us! To see his vision come true! Before I even realized it tears were running down my face as well as Samuel. Our father had died, he had left us here.

Six years had passed since that day. My mother still has barely managed to talked to us with the same saddened expression, almost as if she was still in shock after all those years of my father's passing. I was now eleven, Samuel being fifteen and wanting to join the Military Police once I was a few years older so I could fully take care of myself since he was the one caring for me and Annabelle since our father's death, and Annabelle now being seven years old.

In my head I still thought our family was perfect, even still without father and mother's non-existence. My brother was loving to my sister and I, but rarely gave notice or thought of mother. It sometimes felt almost as if she wasn't even there.

One day Samuel and I were out in the market picking out fresh new fruits and vegetables for dinner, laughing and making jokes along away, when something suddenly happened that ended up making my perfect, normal family in ruins.

A loud crack of lightning was heard with screams following. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound and was in complete shock to see a fifty meter size titan's head looking down at us.

"It's all over!" I heard people shout.

And others couldn't believe it as the colossal titan made a hole big enough in walls to allow titans to come through. Large rocks from the crushed wall came flying in all directions, landing on homes, shops, people. Then, that's when panic really struck me as titan after titan enter into the town.

"THE TITANS ARE COMING THROUGH THE HOLE! RUN!" People shouted as they ran the opposite way.

But my brother instead began to run towards the titans where our house was. I followed right behind him and was relieved as we turned the corner to see our house still standing. My first thought was that we needed to get Annabelle and mother out and run away like everyone else. Samuel and I ran in to see a terror-struck Annabelle tugging on the hand of an emotionless, unmoving mother.

"Annabelle! We have to leave now!" Samuel commanded her.

"But m-m-mommy!" She wailed.

I looked out the window to feel a sick feeling in my stomach at a sight of a titan slowly approaching my house looking right at me.

"Layla get away from the window!" Samuel shouted to me. He easily picked up our petite mother and threw her over his shoulder. "Now Layla grab Annabelle!"

I quickly obeyed and picked up my little sister who was crying hysterically in my arms. We rushed out the house and ran as fast as we could away from the hole. Everything was happening too fast, wasn't it but few minutes ago Samuel and I were laughing and picking out dinner? Or had it been longer than that? My chest felt as if it was going to burst any minute, but what didn't slow me down was my determined faced brother.

"Follow me and don't you dare look back!" He told me out of breath.

But then of course I made the decision that I would regret for the rest of my life;_ I looked back._

I immediately froze at the sight of more than a few titans following us, slowly but yet still close. Samuel kept running unknowingly that I had just dropped Annabelle and was now on my knees staring at the grinning titans approaching us. I heard Samuel shout out my name and I looked back to see him putting my mother down and sprinting towards us.

"Hurry! Annabelle!" He shouted to me.

I turned back around to see her now in the hand of a smiling titan, her eyes were wide with fear and I just watched in completely horror as he raised her to his mouth and bit right into her, blood spraying from its mouth and the other half of my baby sister still in his hand.

I screamed. At that moment no titans mattered to me, only that it was MY FAULT my sister was devoured, if only I had kept running… WHY DID I STOP!?

The titan dropped what was left of Annabelle's small body as it turned its attention to me, the rest of the titans were now approaching us. But I still couldn't move, the only thing going through my mind was,_ its my fault, its my fault, its my fault._

I suddenly felt my brother grab me from behind and was carrying me away from the titans when then he was now the one to freeze; a titan now stood in front of us. But its attention was on my mother who looked up at it with still the same expressionless face. My brother continued to run, right past our mother; who was about to be picked up by the titan. It felt almost as if Samuel wanted the chance to get away as the titans attention was elsewhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed and looked back to see mother being dropped into the titan's mouth.

He didn't answer me but I felt his tears fall on my shirt.

My brother didn't let me down or stopped running until we were on the other side of the wall with the gates closed. Now we were waiting in line to board the boats to get away from this nightmare. We pushed our way on the boat, shoulder to shoulder with people around us. The bridge to the boat lifted and we began to move, but with still hundreds waiting to board. I looked to see if anymore boats were coming then to only find there were none.

People on land cried out in fear, begging for themselves or even their children to board. But the boat kept moving along leaving behind hundreds of people. And sadly the thought that went through my head was, "I'm glad that isn't me." And then I instantly regret my thought as the wall was brought down once more and the titans began to trap the abandoned humans and were swallowing handfuls at a time. People tried jumping into the water but the titans scooped them out with their massive hands.

_It's all over…_

Were the words once again repeated around us into the evening's sky.

**Well there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it cause I was up until 4 writing this! So sorry if there's ANY spelling or grammar issues. I will go back and correct them. **

**Like or Dislike? Tell me if I should continue please! Its YOUR Favs/ Follows/ Reviews that keeps me going!**

**Anyways I got the whole story planned... its been in the back of my mind for a while now~**

**Until maybe next time!**

**-MarMar**

*****Also will be posting this on the other Attack on Titan on here*****


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned against the wooden railing of the boat as we floated farther from my home. Staring down at the clear water hoping that some how it would erase everything I just saw but every time I closed my eyes or even blinked I saw my sister Annabelle and dear mother. I eyed Samuel who was also leaning against the railing next to me, except his back was to the water and his eyes were tightly shut. It looked as if he was having the same problem I was.

"I'll kill them!" A voice almost shouted and I turned to see a boy about my age with dark hair walking over to the railing close to us.

"Eren!" A blonde haired boy try reaching out to him but to only get pushed away.

"I'll wipe them… Off the face of the Earth!" He shouted out into the evening sky.

I was shock at his outburst, it made me wonder what he saw, did he lose people who were dear to him as well?

My brother snickered and I looked up to see him staring at the boy like he was irritated, "Whatever." he muttered as he looked up at the sky.

I lightly hit his arm, "Don't be like that." I told him.

And unfortunately the boy had heard my brother and was staring harshly at him, "What did you say?" he questioned my brother.

Samuel turned back to look at the boy, "What are you? Eleven? What can you do?" His voice was a harsh. I was appalled at the tone of Samuel's voice, he has never talked like that to anyone.

"Samuel…" I whispered. "Whats wrong with you?"

His eyes darted to me, "What's wrong with me? Seriously? What's wrong with you?" He was almost shouting at me.

I tore my eyes from my brother to look at the boy who was staring at us confused, "I'm sorry for my brother. We had just seen a lot is all and are a little in shock."

The boy nodded and walked back over where he was sitting before, by a pretty girl with a red scarf, and the same blonde haired boy.

I turned back to Samuel, "Why are you talking to me like this?"

"Because its your fault our family is gone!" He was quick to answer and was now shouting at me.

I felt my heart-break. My loving brother is now agreeing with my mind, that it was all my fault. And it was all my fault.

"I know. I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Samuel looked away from me, "You're going to be very sorry when get off this boat."

I gasped at his words and looked at his face for any sign that he was just kidding but no. He's face was of pure hatred.

The next five years of my life was pure hell and nothing less of it,

My brother did end up joining the Military Police but to only get farther inside the walls, and now I lived in a little house pretty much by myself. If some nights I wasn't already in bed when Samuel got come, and usually came home drunk, he would abuse me verbally and physically. Reminding me that it was my fault that Annabelle and my mother weren't here while throwing me to the floor and kicking me repeatedly. I used to fight and argue back but that was many years ago. Now I just keep quiet until he passed out from the alcohol but that wasn't for hours. Then I would cry and run outside certain that night would be the night I would run away, but I never did.

I had just limped out of my house and sat down in front of the door. 'He did a bad one to me tonight' I thought then giggled recalling that Samuel was so drunk that he even had yelled at me that it was even my fault our father was dead. No that wasn't my fault, it was his fault that he wanted to fulfill his vision more than wanting to stay alive.

I glanced down the poorly lit road and noticed posters on some of the poles lightening the road. I limped over to them and saw that they said, "Wanted: Strong Men and Woman to join the Trainee Corps."

I remember that's where Samuel went to train to be in the Military Police. I had no idea of what I wanted to be but all I knew was that it was my ticket out of here.

The next morning I told Samuel that I wanted to go train and he just scoffed at me, "They eat weak ones like you alive." Then he left to report to his squad. I took it as a yes and then next thing I know I'm standing in a line with maybe over hundred teenagers about my age.

A man who looked like he had some serious anger issues was going down the line screaming at people demanding their names and then pretty much cursing at them.

"Who are you?!" He screamed at another person.

"Jean Kirschstein, from Trost!" He shouted back.

I looked around at the group of people I would be training with when I meet a familiar set of turquoise eyes, it was that boy from the boat. I could tell he could recognize me too with the way he looked at me. Which didn't surprise me because I had the same colored chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes, the only thing that would have change was that my hair was about to my waist. And then standing next to him was the same girl with the red scarf and blonde haired boy, but later learning his name was Armin.

I heard a set of feet plant themselves in front of me and I turned my attention forward to see now this anger issued man was standing in front of me, "What's your name?" He screamed in my face.

I couldn't help but flinch. I can't stand being yelled at still and I knew if he kept on I would probably breakdown. No. I wasn't going to show anyone how weak I really am. I swore right then and there I would be stronger than everyone else there, at least physically, I would be the strongest, "Layla Abelia from the Interior Walls." I didn't shout back at him though.

The man looked surprised at what I said, "Oh? And why would you want to be here if you were safely deep within the walls?"

I calmly looked at him, "Well to get away from my brother sir." I couldn't believe I honestly said that.

He opened his mouth again to probably shout more at me when something caught his eye, everyone looked to see a girl just casually munching on a boiled potato. 'Well shes screwed.' I thought.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" He darkly asked as he approached her.

I slightly smirked thanking the gods that he didn't question me any more or even started cursing at me like the rest, that I knew I couldn't handle.

"Here… you can have half," She offered him.

"H-Half…?" He stuttered.

'Wow, she must have struck a soft spot or something.' I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"He still making potato girl run?" I question a group of trainees, Armin, Connie, Marco, Mina, and the boy from the boat whose name I still didn't know. We then took notice of the dropouts riding out off her on a wagon and I couldn't help but scoff at them, if they were going to quit the first day why even bother to show up?

"That was quite some attitude you showed back there…. Layla right?" Marco mention.

I didn't understand, "Yeah Layla, but what do you mean an attitude?"

"Well just the way you answered I guess, he wasn't expecting that answer I can bet!" He then looked at me as if he wanted me to explain my answer as well as everyone else did. But no way I was and when he got that hint he changed the subject, "Oh yeah he never asked you what your name was or where you were from." He asked the boy I knew from the boat.

"Eren. And Zhiganshina, same as him." Eren said as he put his hand on Armin shoulder.

Everyone looked surprised, well besides me. "Then you were there that day?" Connie straight up asked him.

"W-Wait.." Marco attempted shushing him.

"Did you see the colossal titan?" He questioned a little too excited.

I could tell he didn't want to answer his question. "Uh yeah..Hey Layla?" I was slightly surprise to hear him talking to me.

"Yes." I looked up at him.

"You said you were from the Interior Walls right?"

"Yes." I answered simply again.

He looked slightly nervous for whatever reason, "Then what about before. Did you live somewhere else?"

"Yes… In Zhiganshina…" I answered back.

Then once again everyone looked surprise, "Then you saw the colossal titan as well?" Connie questioned me now.

"Yeah I did. And I'm not talking about it." I harshly replied.

A bell was rung from the mess hall signalling dinner and everyone began walking that way, "Wait Layla." Armin called out.

I turned to see him and Eren walking not far behind me, "You are that girl from that boat whose brother smarted off to Eren right?"

I slightly smiled at the two boys, "Yeah I am. I'm surprise you guys recognized me."

"Well your face is easy to remember." Eren replied.

I felt my face grew hot at his comment, 'What's that suppose to mean… surely nothing.' I thought to myself as we entered the mess hall,

And little did I know was that Eren, Armin, and that scarf wearing girl named Mikasa. All heard my brothers outburst at me not long after that day…

_I turned back to Samuel, "Why are you talking to me like this?"_

_"Because its your fault our family is gone!" He was quick to answer and was now shouting at me._

_"I know. I'm sorry." I mumbled._

_Samuel looked away from me, "You're going to be very sorry when get off this boat."_

And they were all wanting an explanation for it.

**Hey y'all! I'm back~**

**Thanks so much to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. Or even those who just opened up my story! I have almost 100 views! I never usually get that many views on a first chapter. So just remember to FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! It makes my day!**

**And sorry if ya'll felt like this chapter was rushed... I have problems writing time skips and the beginning of AoT is time skips!**

**Q: Should I do Eren's POV for you guys to see his opinion on Layla? Or should I wait? You tell me!**

**See ya next time!~**

**-MarMar**


End file.
